User blog:Degritone/What if TERA's Slayer class was in League?
Abilities . |description2 = Slayer's basic attacks deal physical damage to all targets within his basic attack range that are in front of him. Additionally, Slayer does not benefit from mana regeneration, including from the fountain, and spawns with 0 mana. Instead, he restores (+5% maximum mana) mana}} for each target hit by his basic attack. Every fourth basic attack deals bonus physical damage to all enemies hit and restores an additional . |targeting='Charging' is an ability. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * On-hit effects are applied to all enemies hit, including one-time effects like those of Trinity Force. ** Titanic Hydra's cone is only sent out behind his main target. ** Muramana will only cost mana as if he were attacking a single target and apply based off that cost. ** Wit's End will reduce the MR of all targets hit, but will only grant Slayer one stack per attack. ** Stattik Shiv's damage will apply to all targets hit, but the lightning will only spawn from his main target. * Like with Graves, being blinded will cause his basic attacks to be sent out in a random direction (other than his target's), and will still damage all enemies in its area. }} Slayer spins his sword around him and steps forward one third his of movement speed, then a second time 0.25 seconds later, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. This ability deals 30% more damage if it hits multiple targets. |leveling = % bonus AD)}}|Increased Physical Damage| % bonus AD)}}}} % bonus AD)}}|Total Increased Physical Damage| % bonus AD)}}}} |cooldown = 13 |cost = 200 |range= |costtype = mana |targeting='Whirlwind' is an ability. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= }} During the cast time, Slayer walks forward a distance equal to his movement speed before slashing upward, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them up for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = % bonus AD)}}}} |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range = 175 |cooldown = 13 |targeting='Knockdown Strike' is an ability. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield=will block damage and knock up. |cc= |cleansing= |additional= }} Slayer stabs forward with enough force to launch himself forward a distance equal to twice his movement speed, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. |leveling = % bonus AD)}}}} |range = 175 |cost = 125 |cooldown = 13 |costtype = mana |targeting='Heart Thrust' is an ability. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= }} Slayer rolls forward a distance equal to twice his movement speed over 0.75 seconds, becoming immune to damage and crowd control during the roll. Any CC that would have affected him during this roll is applied once the roll ends. For the next four seconds, this ability can be cast a second time. If it is not cast during that time, it does not go on cooldown. This can be cast during the post-cast animation of Whirlwind and Overhand Strike. |cooldown = |leveling = |range= |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |targeting='Dodge Roll' is an ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= }} Slayer steps forward a distance equal to half his movement speed and strikes his sword downward over his head, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. Once this ability is cast, it is replaced with either Eviscerate or Measured Slice for 4 seconds if they are off cooldown, prioritizing Eviscerate, which can be cast as this ability could. |cost = 50 |range = 300 |costtype = mana |targeting='Overhand Strike' is an ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= }} Slayer steps forward a distance equal to his movement speed and strikes his sword upward, sending a shock wave forward that rips the ground, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them up for 0.75 seconds. This ability's cast time is modified to 0.1 seconds. |cooldown = 10 |cost = 75 |range = 450 |costtype = mana |targeting='Eviscerate' is an ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= }} Slayer dashes forward a distance equal to three times his movement speed while striking his sword horizontally around him, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. This ability's post-cast animation is reduced to 0.5 seconds. |cooldown = 20 |cost = 100 |range = |costtype = mana |targeting='Measured Slice' is an ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= }} Deg Notes * This isn't necessarily an attempt to make a balanced concept, just to get the idea out of my head. * Hopefully it isn't too confusing, but I'll explain with an example here, just in case: 1. You press Q, casting Whirlwind 2. You can press Q again any time within 4 seconds of casting Whirlwind, regardless of if it's in the middle of its cast time, its animation, or its post-cast animation. 3. Repeat step 2 for during Overhand Strike and Eviscerate. * All mentions of "forward" are toward the cursor location. * Just so you don't have to math, a full level 18 combo of Q > Q > Q > Q > Q > W > W > R > E > E will deal a total of (or 960.8525) at a cost of 725 mana over 6.308 seconds, assuming Whirlwind hit at least two targets both times. ** Just for reference, Pantheon's combo ((R > )W > E > AA > Q) that takes just under 1 second to do, deals 655 (+500-1000 from R) assuming his target does not fall below 15% health before the AA or Q. * I worked assuming the build would be something similar to BC, TriForce, BotRK, boots, DD, T.Hydra, for a total of 220 bonus AD and 65% AS from items. ** This would take the total damage of the combo to 1920.0525 over 5.32 seconds. Changelog V0.1 * Created Category:Custom champions